


Tales of Two (Kappa) Women

by neapolitanicecream



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, anyway this is gay, but it will probably diverge, i'll try to be as canon as possible, our captain madeleine would be disappointed in us :c, there's a huge lack of laggie on ao3, they may be ooc in some prompts? i dunno, where's my laggie squad at
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 10:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neapolitanicecream/pseuds/neapolitanicecream
Summary: A collection of Laggie one-shots using prompts from 100-prompts @ livejournal. It will be cute, maybe sad, maybe have mentions of other characters, but most of it will be filled with our favorite Kappa president and youngest Charmed One! Enjoy!





	Tales of Two (Kappa) Women

“Can I crash here?” 

It was four in the morning and the rush party had ended hours ago. Lucy had noticed Maggie leave early when her older sister Mel had shown up, but she didn’t think anything of it. She knew Mel hated Greek Life and didn’t approve Maggie of joining Kappa, but Lucy knew better than to get in the way between sisters. 

She didn’t expect to see Maggie until the next rush event, especially not at the door of the Kappa house. Maggie was disheveled, her makeup was running down her face and she was still wearing her military-themed outfit from the party. Lucy could tell she had been crying. 

Lucy motioned for Maggie to come in, shutting the door behind the freshman when she stepped in.

“I know it’s late but I have nowhere else to go and I don’t want to be home. This was the first place I could think of-“ Maggie choked on her words and Lucy could tell at any moment she would be crying again. 

Lucy took Maggie’s hand in hers and squeezed it, “It's okay. You can stay as long as you need to. Let’s go up to my room and get you a change of clothes.” Maggie only nodded in response and followed Lucy up the stairs.

Luckily being the president meant Lucy had the privilege of her own room. Every other sister shared a room. She had a full-size bed and a walk-in closet, it was clearly the master bedroom of the Kappa house. 

Lucy led Maggie into her room and waved her hand towards the bed. “The bathroom’s on the left if you want to freshen up. Let me get you a change of clothes.” Maggie smiled softly at Lucy and headed towards Lucy’s bathroom. 

The blonde went through her closet and picked out a pair of shorts and a Kappa t-shirt for Maggie. When she came back into her bedroom, she noticed Maggie wasn’t back from the bathroom.   
As Lucy walked towards the closed bathroom door, she could hear muffled crying. “Maggie?” Lucy called out, “Are you okay?” 

Maggie responded with a barely believable “I’m okay” that sounded chipper, but Lucy knew she was hiding it. Lucy waited for Maggie outside the door and when Maggie opened it, Lucy handed her the t-shirt and shorts. “Change into this and leave your clothes in the bathroom. I’ll clean them tomorrow.” Maggie nodded and shut the door. When the door opened again, Maggie was in Lucy’s shorts and t-shirt and her face had been cleaned of any makeup.

Lucy smiled and ran her hands from Maggie’s shoulders down to her hands, holding them both tightly. “You don’t have to tell me anything okay? Let’s just go to bed.”   
Maggie clearly liked that response and was relieved to hear her future president wouldn’t try to get any information from her. 

Lucy led Maggie to her king sized bed and pulled the covers back. Respectively, they laid on opposite sides of the bed, leaving a large gap between them. Maggie was careful not to get in Lucy’s personal space and Lucy felt the same way. 

This was until she heard muffled crying again moments when she thought Maggie was asleep. Lucy sat up and turned to Maggie, who was shaking as she tried to hold in her sobbing. “Maggie,” Lucy said, scooting closer to her as she carefully rested her hand on Maggie’s shoulder, “I’m here, you’re not alone.” 

Maggie had sat up and turned to Lucy, who immediately wrapped her arms around the freshman. Maggie was shaking, her face was buried in Lucy’s chest as she tried to speak. Lucy only held onto her, letting her continue to sob. “Just let it out, sweetie.” 

As Maggie calmed down, she pulled far enough away so that she could make eye contact with Lucy and finally speak. “My mom’s dead,” She said, her voice still shaking, “I don’t know how, but she’s dead. I couldn’t stay at the house because of the cops and I had nowhere to go. Lucy, I am so sorry I-“ 

Lucy shook her head and pulled her back in to hold her. “Like I said, you can stay here as long as you like and I mean it. I’ll get your clothes and books tomorrow with Mel and you can hang out with the sisters. They love you.” 

Lucy leaned back against the headboard as she continued to hold Maggie who had at this point laid her head on the side of Lucy’s neck. “Why don’t you try and sleep? And if you wake up, just give me a little shake, okay?” Maggie nodded and whispered a ‘thank you’ before drifting off to sleep. Lucy soon joined her, her arms still wrapped around Maggie.

While Mel had Niko, Maggie had Lucy.


End file.
